


Memórias de Tinta

by Letumcchi, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluffy melhor que tudo, Isso é uma coisa e eu não sei o que é, M/M, Maybe Fluffy, Meio Fluffy, mas existe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letumcchi/pseuds/Letumcchi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: E foi quando seus olhos encontraram com uma caixa cheia de coisas que não lembrava de ter visto durante o processo de mudança, Kiyoshi só não esperava ver ali dentro um conjunto de cartas escrita à mão dizendo sobre memórias.
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto/Kiyoshi Teppei
Kudos: 4





	Memórias de Tinta

Para Kiyoshi, tanto o clima quanto a temperatura não pareciam estar dos melhores, talvez por não ser o maior fã de frio. Para o moreno, um clima ensolarado, juntamente de uma brisa fresca de verão, eram as melhores coisas para fazer de seu dia um ainda mais suave e gentil do que já costumava ser; sequer pensava em reclamar do calor excessivo que essa condição às vezes trazia, e sequer pensava no mal humor que certas pessoas costumavam ter por conta de tal coisa. Apesar disso, não poderia reclamar muito, já que se encontrava de folga, e aproveitava-se disso para começar a arrumar e organizar todo aquele amontoado de caixas que parecia não ter fim algum. Se não fosse por isso, talvez acabasse adiando — e muito — a arrumação do local. O clima parecia tão bom para usufruir de umas grossas e felpudas cobertas cheias de pelinhos que lhe fariam o nariz coçar, mas também não gostaria de ser repreendido apenas por ser preguiçoso e por não conseguir acabar de fazer o único trabalho que havia sido proposto naquele dia que julgava ser longo e tedioso, principalmente por não estar em posse de alguma companhia.

Não deveria ser nada demais, certo? Apenas pegar algumas das diversas caixas e colocar ao menos parte delas no lugar correto. Se sua memória não estivesse falhando consigo, diria que o plano inicial era que começasse o esquema de organização pela parte do quarto. Bom, ao menos, o colchão já estava no lugar, e os armários já estavam montados, faltavam-lhe apenas algumas outras coisas menores, como colocar o criado-mudo ao lado da enorme cama de casal, guardar, no mínimo, parte das roupas dentro do armário, além de algumas outras coisas que faria se possível, e caso tempo, juntamente de seu ânimo, estivessem à sua disposição.

Respirou fundo, quanto mais rápido começasse, mais rápido poderia estar debaixo das cobertas, juntamente de uma boa dose de chocolate quente, cappuccino, ou qualquer outra bebida que mesclasse o sabor adocicado que tanto amava com o de uma boa dose de calor que ajudaria seu corpo a se manter mais aquecido — e, claro, não poderia nunca se esquecer daquilo que lhe faria companhia pelo resto do dia: Netflix, mesmo que fosse apenas em seu celular, já que a televisão ainda não havia sido instalada.

Não demorou a começar seu serviço, e assim colocar a mão na massa; para sua surpresa, ao menos havia conseguido chegar à parte das “coisas menores a serem levadas para o quarto” pouco antes que o relógio batesse, informando que já seria essa a hora de seu almoço. Apesar disso, não sentiu fome, e nem sequer vontade de ir pegar algo para comer, decidiu então que o faria mais tarde, após terminar o pouco que faltava arrumar. Tudo isso só havia sido possível porque não havia sido Teppei à organizar o local de cada caixa — se fosse ele o responsável, ainda estaria procurando as caixas que deveria pegar para começar com tudo isso, apesar que o fato de que havia acordado cedo em um sábado também tinha contribuído bastante com aquilo.

E então, seus olhos se encontraram com uma caixa cheia de coisas que não sabia identificar ao certo o que eram, já que a mesma estava apenas entreaberta. A caixa em si não parecia ser nada demais, era pequena e bastante discreta até, quase como se a mesma não quisesse ser percebida em meio a tantas outras jogadas em meio ao grande cômodo apelidado carinhosamente por si mesmo como “quartinho de tralhas”. Ao observá-la com um pouquinho mais de atenção e cuidado, Kiyoshi veio a perceber que não lembrava de tê-la visto durante todo o processo de mudança, e isso veio a lhe parecer algo bastante estranho, afinal, boa parte das caixas havia sido empacotada por si, e mesmo aquelas que não foram, passaram por seus olhos, ao menos. Sua curiosidade veio a lhe assombrar. Mas afinal, qual seria o problema de dar uma olhadinha, não é? Não deveria ter nada de muito grandioso lá dentro, fora que ainda tinha bastante tempo até que o fim da tarde chegasse, poderia vasculhar tranquilamente por ali sem que fosse interrompido ou algo do tipo.

Um sentimento de confusão brotou em seu peito. Cartas? Era apenas isso que a caixa vinha a esconder? Só um amontoado de papéis. “Que sem graça”, foi o que pensou, mas a situação veio a mudar um tanto ao bater seus olhos no conjunto de letras presentes nas cartas. E foi aí, quando novamente parou para observar a situação com um pouco mais de cuidado, que percebeu traços de uma caligrafia bastante familiar a si. Tocou um dos papéis com cuidado, o pegando logo em seguida para analisar mais de perto os detalhes daquela bela caligrafia, apesar do conjunto de palavras não lhe parecer tão bonito assim.

“Não sei, talvez fosse realmente melhor que eu desistisse, já não tenho mais tanta certeza se isso realmente vale a pena.”

Novamente, sua curiosidade se aflorava, do que será que se tratavam? Não é como se pudesse evitar de se sentir dessa forma, era algo inconsciente de sua natureza, a curiosidade lhe instigava a dar ao menos uma chance de descobrir do que diabos se tratavam os possíveis textos contidos ali. Sequer pensava na possibilidade de acabar sendo invasivo quanto à privacidade de alguém; de nenhuma forma isso passava por sua cabeça avoada e completamente distante de outras opções além da curiosidade que ali residia.

“Bem, novamente, estou aqui. Eu sei muito bem o quanto fazer uma coisa como esta é idiota, não preciso que você fique pensando sobre isso a cada segundo, tá bom?”

E mesmo o começo da carta já lhe parecia estranha, afinal, quem diabos começava um texto dessa forma? Era como se o escritor tivesse começado do meio, sem se importar se isso realmente faria algum sentido, de fato, o que lhe era bem estranho.

“Mas eu meio que já estou cansado de toda essa merda sem solução. Não é como se eu já não tivesse tentado outros métodos, mas todos pareciam falhos, de qualquer maneira.

Ignorar não resolvia de forma alguma.

Conversar com outras pessoas? Não é como se já não houvesse tentado algumas vezes.

Não é como se eu estivesse pedindo por algo do tipo, não me lembrava de ter feito algo de errado… e mesmo assim...

Porra, não é como se eu gostasse de voltar com todos esses hematomas pra casa, era problemático ter que os esconder, não gostaria de ficar recebendo olhares estranhos dentro do colégio, e muito menos gostaria que meu irmão os visse. Meu pai sequer se importava o suficiente comigo para reparar. Ainda por cima, precisava manter a ordem em meu estado mental atual, não poderia me dar o luxo de tirar notas ruins e assim acabar por perder a bolsa escolar que tinha.

Eu realmente odeio meu pai, mas se eu me mantesse ‘na linha’ dentro de casa, nada iria acontecer de fato, afinal, ele tinha coisas mais importantes para se lidar, e meu irmão parecia ser uma delas.

A única coisa que realmente se salvava em tudo isso eram as breves partidas de basquete que costumava jogar após a aula. O único problema era quando tinha um dia estressante, aí eu acabava sendo agressivo demais em minhas jogadas, mas, em contrapartida, eram nos jogos onde eu parecia me sobressair.”

A carta terminava de uma forma tão estranha quanto seu início, como se tivesse deixada pela metade, ou mesmo como se seu final estivesse perdido em meio aos diversos outros papéis presentes dentro da caixa. Ainda assim, isso não o afastou, apenas fez com que sua curiosidade ficasse ainda mais atiçada. E assim, Teppei foi incentivado a dar ao menos mais uma olhada em outros papéis ali.

“Eu machuquei um rapaz hoje durante uma de meus treinos. Ninguém me viu o fazer além dele próprio, mas aconteceu de fato.

Eu o machuquei e sequer fiz questão de medir as consequências das minhas ações no presente momento em que elas ocorreram.

Eu havia tido um péssimo dia, uma péssima semana, e não consegui me conter, mas não era como se fosse minha intenção fazer com que ele saísse dolorido daquela forma.

As pessoas tinham visto tudo como um mero ‘acidente’, mas aquilo, tanto para mim quanto para o tal rapaz, era um reles engano, tanto que ele havia tentado problematizar a ação, mas não houveram pessoas a estar ao seu lado sobre isso. Todos tinham apenas esse consenso de que nada tinha realmente sido de propósito. 

Eu havia ido pra cima na maldade, e não esperava nada menos do que um desvio ou pelo menos uma distração, como era mais provável; era apenas isso que eu precisava, e de início, não estava nos planos a parte da lesão, mesmo que essa não fosse nada muito grave. Mas, no calor do momento, todo o estresse, raiva, frustração, e mais um amontoado de sentimentos que se acumulavam dentro de mim, apenas se soltaram e eu o fiz.

Mas essa não era realmente a parte ruim. A maior questão era que eu havia gostado.

E isso talvez viesse a se tornar uma situação frequente.”

Havia ignorado a parte da agressividade dentro da primeira carta, porém nunca imaginou que ela realmente fosse acabar evoluindo o suficiente para se tornar algo a mais, como reais agressões físicas. Sua surpresa foi realmente palpável para o presente momento com tais ações. E mesmo em meio às atitudes desgostosas vindas da pessoa que havia escrito a carta, Kiyoshi ainda sim se manteve firme sobre continuar lendo-as. E já possuía uma leve noção de a quem poderiam pertencer todos esses diversos escritos.

“Hum… Dessa vez, não sei se tenho muito a escrever. Quer dizer, qualquer coisa pode virar algo ‘maior’ dentro dessas linhas, afinal, não é lá uma folha muito grande, mas não tenho mais tanta certeza se minhas palavras são interessantes agora.

Parece que faz anos desde que fiz a primeira delas. Lembro-me vagamente de cada uma das linhas descritas por mim. E pensar que já se acumularam tantas… é impressionante, de certa forma. Não é como se eu estivesse orgulhoso, acho que estou muito mais surpreso com tudo isso.

Por sinal, quando foi que eu parei de escrever mais do meu dia a dia para escrever um pouco do que sinto por aqui? Esse negócio até tá parecendo aquelas esquisitices de menininha de filme americano, não é como se eu realmente quisesse fazer um diário ou algo do tipo. Mas depois daquele trabalho estúpido de redação, de quando era um pirralho, acho que acabei pegando um pouco de gosto pela coisa. Claro que eu não havia sido explícito sobre os acontecimentos nos relatos pedidos pela professora, mas era apenas como se fossem uma versão censurada e menos rasurada que estes e os outros rascunhos que escrevo, apesar de saber que esses outros ‘rascunhos’ eram bem melhores em questão de escrita do que o que eu faço por aqui. E nem venha me julgar! Não vou fazer uma puta escrita para o que deveria ser uma espécie de ‘desabafo’, e ninguém vai me convencer do contrário. ‘Se foder, eu do futuro que está lendo isso.

Mas eu me sinto frustrado, sabe? Apesar de ser um rei sem coroa, apesar de ser um exímio pensador, apesar de saber que sou melhor até que Akashi quanto às minhas estratégias e saber que só perdia para aquele baixinho ruivo por conta de adaptação das jogadas de forma rápida que ele poderia fazer, e por ele sempre estar em times extremamente promissores... Apesar de tudo, as pessoas ainda me subestimavam, e eu me questionava se elas realmente estavam erradas em fazer isso.

Eu era realmente alguma coisa sem minha teia? Era realmente algo sem minhas jogadas sujas e consideradas dissimuladas? Eu era realmente algo sem que precisasse machucar alguém?

Perguntas como essa rondavam minha mente desde a última vez que vi aquele coração mole que era considerado por muitos como ‘Coração de Ferro’, e parecia carregar essa alcunha mesmo que sem tanto orgulho assim. Kiyoshi Teppei estava me fazendo questionar meus próprios métodos, mesmo que apenas internamente.”

Um pequeno sorriso brotou em seu rosto. Apesar de tudo, nunca teria a prepotência de dizer que havia conseguido mexer com as ideias do dono das cartas, ele era cabeça dura demais para que Kiyoshi pensasse que era culpa sua a mudança de atitudes dele, mesmo que a mudança fosse realmente sutil, e que o humor ácido do escritor não tivesse nenhum sinal de ter desaparecido. Seus atos passavam a responder por si: Makoto havia se transformado em alguém mais dócil, na medida do possível, pelo menos.

“Eu comecei a intimidar aqueles garotos de antes. Mesmo que eu não fosse o mais forte entre os rapazes, era inteligente o suficiente, e tinha certa competência para conseguir acertar os pontos certos. Eles pararam de me incomodar assim, mas depois de umas ocorrências que levei na escola, a situação em casa piorou.

Eu estou assustado e não sei o que vai acontecer. Sinto muito, ‘eu’ que está lendo isso, mas eu prometo me tornar forte o suficiente para não precisar chorar nunca mais, nem que precise machucar todo mundo para que eu não saia ferido nisso tudo.

Ao menos, ainda tenho o basquete, consegui entrar para o time oficial da minha escola e prometo a mim mesmo que vou ser o melhor do Japão um dia, mesmo que seja por alguns instantes antes de ser destronado. Dessa vez, acho que eu realmente quero tentar e insistir nesse sonho estúpido.

Espero que eu já tenha alcançado esse desejo idiota quando ler isso novamente.”

Teppei abriu um pequeno sorriso, esse que dominou seu rosto com facilidade e leveza. No fundo, aquele idiota do Hanamiya era apenas uma criança pequena com medo do mundo e com o desejo de vencer. 

"Amor, cheguei." A voz ecoou pelo cômodo com um pouco de eco, devido a falta de móveis pelo local, já que alguns deles ainda não haviam chegado e estavam em processo de entrega. Seu tom parecia desgastado e arrastado, como se seu dia tivesse sido realmente cansativo.

"Já, Mako? Chegou cedo…" Teppei realmente parecia surpreso com a chegada repentina de seu namorado. Por sinal, lembrava-se do quão difícil havia sido convencê-lo a chamar Kiyoshi dessa forma, Hanamiya era realmente tsundere.

"Cedo? Você já viu que horas são, Teppei? Por falar nisso, o que está fazendo? Você ao menos terminou de guardar aquelas coisas das caixas menores?" O rapaz parecia de péssimo humor, ser professor realmente não parecia ser fácil. Sentia que o rapaz mais baixo poderia voar a qualquer momento em seu pescoço, corria mesmo risco de morte.

"Eh… Bem…" Kiyoshi definitivamente deveria começar a anotar as coisas que seu namorado pedia, não era possível sempre se esquecer de algo.

Não havia dado nem dois segundos para que o mais alto fosse atrás de fazer aquilo que havia esquecido.

"Sinceramente…" Seus olhos encontraram a pequena e familiar caixa que deveria estar nas mãos de Teppei a pouco tempo atrás. 

"É realmente um idiota."

**Author's Note:**

> Yey, mais uma fanfic pro Aniverse. Isso é uma repostagem.


End file.
